The present invention relates to apparatuses for students that help them organize their classwork and schedule. Specifically it relates to apparatuses that have components that share identifying indicia.
In the past, organizational apparatuses have been marketed to the public. These apparatuses have included folders, notebooks, binders, or central planners.
When an organizational system has multiple independent components, it becomes desirable to be able to correlate components containing related material or information. For example, It is known that color has been used in at least one household planning system. All components containing materials relating to Debts may be colored red. It is not known whether color has been used in any prior educational system.
A problem with the prior art is that one indicium may not be enough for some people. Different people respond to various cues in different ways. Some may make a strong association among objects having the same color. Others (especially the colorblind) may respond better to alphanumeric labels.
Further, it would be desirable to have a central plan book that has a section that relates to each subject, which the user can also correlate to independent components containing related material or information.
It is an object of the invention to provide an apparatus for students to easily associate their materials for each class.
The present invention is an organizational apparatus including a master planner having a first plurality of sections, at least one section having a plurality of subsections, each subsection having corresponding distinct identifying indicia. It further includes a plurality of storage units, each storage unit bearing identifying indicia corresponding to that of a subsection, to provide a one-to-one correspondence between the subsections and the storage units.
The present invention is designed to provide structure for academic organization, promote continuity within individual courses, provide compatibility with an educational plan book, allow students to quickly locate course material, identify responsibilities, track performance, and support social concerns.